


[fanmix] SHE WAS ALWAYS OURS

by Alias (anafabula)



Category: The Masquerade Series - Seth Dickinson
Genre: Additional warnings for song lyrics in notes, Angst, Aromantic Baru Cormorant, Audio Format: Streaming, Banned Together Bingo 2020, Book 1, Canon-Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, F/F, Fanmix, Gore, Holocaust denial, Imperialism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Mental Health Issues, Mixtape, Other, Power Dynamics, Songs used contain:, Suicidal Ideation, The Traitor Baru Cormorant - Freeform, animal cruelty, insofar as a mix can ever be canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anafabula/pseuds/Alias
Summary: A mix for the Agonist, ascendant.
Relationships: Baru Cormorant & Cairdine Farrier, Baru Cormorant & Falcrest, Baru Cormorant/Tain Hu
Kudos: 3
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	[fanmix] SHE WAS ALWAYS OURS

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanmix, but it's the first one I've ever shared anywhere; if there's feedback you think I need on doing so, please let me know. Fills "`Approves of Revolutions`".
> 
> Content warnings for some songs' lyrics in the end notes. 
> 
> Music is primarily in English, with some German and Spanish. The DJ Killa Jewel remix of "I Am The One" I originally used isn't on Spotify, and has been substituted at the link accordingly.

**SHE WAS ALWAYS OURS | an Agonist fanmix**

[listen on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2bxlViaj0nEMT43TVG04Ub)

**1\. Mrs. O - The Dresden Dolls**

The truth can't save you now  
The sky is falling down  
Every thing they ever told us

Shakes our faith and breaks their promise  
But you can stop the truth from leaking  
If you never stop believing

**2\. Unnatural Selection - Muse**

It's unnatural selection; I want the truth  
I'm hungry for some unrest  
I wanna push it beyond a peaceful protest  
I wanna speak in a language that they'll understand

Dedication to a new age  
Is this the end of destruction and rampage?  
Another chance to erase  
And then repeat it again

**3\. Nemesis - VNV Nation**

I want justice for the voice that can't be heard  
Vindication for every suffering and hurt  
Let retribution hold dominion over Earth

Because Judgment Day's not coming  
Judgment Day's not coming  
Judgment Day's not coming soon enough

**4\. Thousand Eyes - Of Monsters and Men**

I will be calm  
I will be quiet  
Stripped to the bone, I wait

No; I'll be a stone  
I'll be the hunter  
Tower that casts a shade

I lie awake  
And watch it all  
It feels like thousand eyes

**5\. Heads Will Roll - Thea Gilmore**

There's gonna be a reckoning  
There's gonna be a chase  
There's gonna be a hand  
To wipe that smile off your face

There's gonna be a sunset  
You're gonna lose control  
I'm telling you now:  
Heads will roll

**6\. From A Balance Beam - Bright Eyes**

I emerged to find the parallels were fewer, I was cleansed  
I looked in the mirror and someone new was there  
But I was helpless as a chess piece,  
When I was lifted up by someone's hand  
And delivered from the corner my enemies had got me in

But in all of my salvation I still felt imprisoned  
Inside that holding cell that is myself  
So I wait for the day when I hear the key  
As it turns in the lock and the guard will say to me  
Oh, my patient prisoner, you have waited for this day! And finally...

**7\. Nitrous Gas - Frightened Rabbit**

Suck in the bright red major key  
Spit out the blue minor misery  
I'm dying to bring you down with me

If happiness won't come to me,  
Hand me the nitrous gas  
You can keep all of your oxygen  
Hand me the nitrous gas

If happiness won't live with me  
I think I can live with that

**8\. Enemies - The Indelicates**

They see nothing, we quiet our own selves  
I will watch you, and you will watch me  
For any sign of dismay

We have been building our defenses;  
Let these be our small victories:  
We don't talk idly, but when we do talk  
We talk about enemies

**9\. Love Love Love - The Mountain Goats**

Some things you do for money  
And some you'll do for fun  
But the things you do for love  
Are gonna come back to you one by one

Love, love is gonna lead you by the hand  
Into a white and soundless place  
Now we see things as in a mirror dimly  
Then, we shall see each other face to face

**10\. Marktplatz in Wien - _from Elisabeth das Musical_**

Wir woll'n sie lehren  
dass man uns nicht verlacht  
Brot für die Armen!  
Recht statt Erbarmen!  
Nieder mit jeder Macht!

**11\. Everything Is Just Disgusting - The Indelicates**

It's hard to make clear how it feels in verse  
To know you'd do better being stupid and worse  
Or sexlessly straight, sticking firm to the course  
Begging the boss for some rules to enforce

And everything is just disgusting  
Everything is just disgusting

**12\. I Am The One (Remix) - DJ Killa Jewel**

_(instrumental)_

**13\. The Killing Type - Amanda Palmer & The Grand Theft Orchestra**

I've heard that if you see a star at night  
And if conditions are just right  
And you are standing on a cliff

Then you can close your eyes and  
Make a wish and take a step and  
Change somebody's life

**14\. Intervention - Arcade Fire**

I can taste the fear  
Lift me up, take me out of here  
Don't wanna fight, don't wanna die  
Just wanna hear you cry

Who's gonna throw the very first stone?  
Oh! Who's gonna reset the bone?

**15\. Everybody Wants To Rule the World - Lorde ( _cover_ )  
**

It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide

Help me make the most of freedom  
And of pleasure; nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

**16\. The Riddle - _from The Scarlet Pimpernel_**

Can I run to you?  
Are you true to me?

I'll do unto you  
As you do to me!

And we slowly learn:  
Someone has to burn,  
Better you than me.

**17\. What I Don't Believe - Minus 5**

I won't bother knocking where I'll never get in  
I'm bound straight to hell, for sure, if omission's a sin  
I won't be the downfall of such miserable bliss

What I don't believe goes something,  
Something like this:

**18\. El Café ABC - _from Los Miserables_**

Nuestro odioso enemigo es un monstruo brutal  
Con tan pobres fusiles no somos rival  
No caerán como moscas en nuestro café  
Lo que escupe un cañon es un fuego real

Habrá un clamor  
que llame a la gente  
que ayuda a lucha  
con todo el valor

**19\. Rebellion (Lies) - Arcade Fire**

Come on, hide your lovers underneath the covers  
Hidin' from your brothers underneath the covers  
Come on, hide your lovers underneath the covers

People say that you'll die  
Faster than without water  
But we know that's just a lie  
Scare your son, scare your daughter

**20\. Trout Heart Replica - Amanda Palmer & The Grand Theft Orchestra**

And killing things is not so hard;  
It's hurting that's the hardest part

And when the wizard gets to me  
I'm asking for a smaller heart

And I got you, I thought that I'd got you  
Now I'll ruin it all

**21\. Love Love Love - Of Monsters and Men**

You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love you

So I think it's best we both forget  
Before we dwell on it:

The way you held me so tight  
All through the night  
Til it was near morning.

**22\. No One Would Riot For Less - Bright Eyes**

From the madness of the governments  
To the vengeance of the seas  
When everything is eclipsed  
By the shape of destiny

So love me now  
Hell is coming  
Kiss my mouth  
Hell is here

**23\. City With No Children - Arcade Fire**

Do you think your righteousness  
Can pay the interest on your debt?  
I have my doubts about it.

I feel like I've been living in  
A city with no children in it  
A garden left for ruin by  
A millionaire inside of a private prison

I feel like I've been living in  
A city with no children in it  
A garden left for ruin by and by,  
As I hide inside of my private prison

**24\. Bird Song - Florence + the Machine**

And he sang about what I'd become;  
He sang so loud, sang so clear  
I was afraid all the neighbors would hear

So I invited him in, just to reason with him  
I promised I wouldn't do it again

**25\. Elastic Heart - Sia**

Let's be clear; I won't close my eyes  
And I know that I can survive  
I'll walk through fire to save my life

And I want it, I want my life so bad  
I'm doing everything I can

Then another one bites the dust;  
It's hard to lose a chosen one  
You did not break me

**Author's Note:**

> Additional song-related content warnings:
> 
>   * **"Mrs. O"** is originally a song about discovering a beloved teacher is a Holocaust denier; there are lines referencing this.
>   * **"From A Balance Beam"** and **"Nitrous Gas"** both contain implied/referenced suicidal ideation.
>   * **"Love Love Love"** (the Mountain Goats) describes Kurt Cobain's real-life suicide.
>   * **"Everything Is Just Disgusting"** contains alcoholism.
>   * **"The Killing Type"** and **"Trout Heart Replica"** contain cruelty to animals, mild gore, implied suicidal/self-harm ideation, and implied coercion.
>   * **"Bird Song"** contains cruelty to animals and implied/referenced psychosis.
> 



End file.
